


Inner voice.

by Cold_Breeze



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Breeze/pseuds/Cold_Breeze
Summary: Do you know what Unrequited Love is?Well, it is that kind of story.





	Inner voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! English is my third language, so please have some mercy and don't laugh too hard >:D
> 
> It was another sleepless night so yeah...enjoy.
> 
> Two songs I used  
> Thirty Seconds To Mars - Up In The Air  
> SS501 - Because I'm Stupid
> 
> Thanks for your time.

Everyone has two faces, one which you see and one which is hidden beneath it. Some people know how to balance it while some don’t. What Hyungwon was wondering about, whether most of the humans are even able to identify their true selves. 

He was sitting on the couch, the weather was tremendously ugly. He was thinking how much of a real self he is showing on his average day, is it 30, 50, 70 or all 100?! He decided It depended on people. He treated his members as his own family. He showed his true identity to them, not completely but nonetheless.  
He looked to his right where Minhyuk was sitting, furiously hitting on an iPad keyboard. "What the hell is he typing in such heat?" He rubbed his chin and a word popped up in his mind “Fake”

Fake, fake, fake, fake…

-“Min,” Hyungwon said while looking at the window. The weather was getting even worse.

-Yeah?

-“Who do you think is the fakest out of all of us?” His tone was bored and unimpressed.

Minhyuk didn’t flinch.

-“Fake you say? I don’t know, it may be me, it may be you, and it may be Wonho, Changkyun or Shownu.” His voice was calm.

-“Hmm, you didn’t mention Jooheon and Kihyun, but since Joo is your favorite and Kihyun is just not able to keep his true colors in check your answer makes perfect sense.” Hyungwon stood up and opened the curtains wider.

-“I don’t have any favorites, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk said carefully.

Hyungwon looked at him as he raised his left eyebrow.

-“He isn’t here. Why do you worry? It’s not that I care.” He simply said and he might add something else when he saw Changkyun rummaging for the keys, he was completely wet.

-Changkyun. On a scale from 1 to 10, how sincere do you think he is?

Minhyuk put the iPad away to look at Hyungwon.

-What’s gotten into you? Are you trying to trick me or what?

-Nah...just answer the question.

-I don’t know, as usual.

-Which is?

-Solid 8?

-“I would give him a 5, but I like your answer as well,” Hyungwon smiled at Minhyuk as he headed to the entrance door, leaving Minhyuk with “WTF just happened face.” 

Changkyun opened the door, the hood covering his face. He stood there for a second letting the water drip on the mat when he heard someone coming closer.

-“Hyungwon,” he said as he looked up taking his shoes off and a hoodie in the process.

-“Where have you been?” Hyungwon wondered as he was coming closer with a towel in his hand. “You will catch a cold, come here.”

He put the towel on the damp Changkyun’s hair and tried to dry his hair when the left hand stopped him by the wrist.

-“Stop it, I will do it myself” the voice whispered.

-“As you wish,” Hyungwon said as he turned around and disappeared behind the corner.

-“What the hell,” thought Changkyun.

***

Wonho and Hyungwon were talking, when the next morning Changkyun came down to have his coffee. His head was buzzing and he wished Wonho would keep quiet at least for a minute. Hyungwon looked at Changkyun and gave a small nod, Changkyun returned it, Wonho was still being annoying.

-Listen to me, Hyungwon. Do you know what I mean? It is ridiculous. How could they do it to me?! I-I…

-“Relax, I always have been telling you. You watch too many dramas. It’s not good for your impressible heart,” Hyungwon lazily said looking at Wonho’s troubled face.

-But…

-No buts, you think so too, Changkyun, right?

Changkyun didn’t reply. 

-“Changkyun?” Wonho tapped on his shoulder.

He slowly turned around, face slightly irritable.

-What? 

-Are you alright? You didn’t answer.

-What do you want me to say? I didn’t follow your useless drama chitchat. 

Wonho just stood there, frozen for a second.

-“Language,” Changkyun heard and as soon as he saw Hyungwon’s expression he knew he had to apologize, but something about this situation made it even more irritable. 

So, in the end, he decided to play on the older one's nerves. 

-“What? Don’t you share my opinion? Just a second ago you said he watches too many of them,” his eyes are on Hyungwon and his voice is low and husky.

Hyungwon frowned as he pushed his hair back.

-If you woke up in foul mood just say so, no need to spread your poison around the house. Wonho is just in front of you, just apologize and move on. You know how much I hate people not having manners. You are obviously in a wrong.

-“What does it have to do with me, you hating or not hating on things,” Changkyun said while picking his ready coffee and avoiding Wonho’s gaze who was still silently watching him walked out the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone Hyungwon went to hug Wonho who was still daydreaming.

-“It is okay, hyung. Don’t mind him, you know he didn’t mean it” while stroking his back of the hair.

***

A thousand times I've tempted fate  
A thousand times I've played this game  
A thousand times that I have said today, today, today  
A thousand times I've tempted fate  
A thousand times I've played this game  
A thousand times that I have said today, today, today

Changkyun was listening to it for the third time in a row, slowly falling deeper for the meaning behind it. His headphones were on and his head is pulled back, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. It’s a good song but the chorus was his favorite part. A good explanation of how indecisive and futile his own feelings are. It made him sad. 

***

Changkyun was a couple of blocks from home when he noticed a familiar silhouette half a block ahead. He fastened his steps and tapped on the guy's shoulder. 

-“Changkyun,” the voice said while taking his headphones off. “What are you doing here?” 

-“Well, I am going home. What about you?” He said with a mischievous smile.

\- “Same, same,” the voice said tonelessly as he turned to look at the front.

-Are you in a bad mood, Hyungwon?

-It’s not that I am in a bad mood, it’s just I am not very eager to talk to you at the moment.

-Are you still stuck up on yesterday? 

-“Don’t you think you owe him an apology, Changkyun?” Hyungwon looked at him with a serious expression.

-He is not a child; it’s not that big of a deal.

-“It is,” Hyungwon interrupted quickly. “It is because Wonho is indeed very sensitive and impressible. You don’t have to go with every whim of his but sometimes you have to think before saying anything hurtful.”

-Are you his lawyer or something? Look, Hyungwon, I am sorry I snapped at him but I don’t want to fight with you because of some stupid drama series.

Hyungwon didn’t answer to it, instead, he said.

-You know, a couple of days ago I was talking to Minhyuk about who fakes the most out of all of us. According to Min, everyone except Kihyun and zagiya made it into the list. But do you know the most interesting part? He gave you an 8 while I gave you only half on honesty. Do you know why I gave you only 5?”  
Hyungwon turned around to look at Changkyun. He didn’t return it, but instead, he asked.

-So, in other words, you think I am more or less a liar?

-Not necessary a liar, but you’re pretty good at hiding your true feelings. That’s what I meant.

Hyungwon looked to the right once again, watching Changkyun slightly biting his lip. He took him by the left hand making him stop. He touched his forehead with his back of the hand “You have a fever and why do I have a feeling you’ve had it for a couple of days?”

-“Don’t touch me,” he slapped Hyungwon’s hand away.

-“Yeah, that’s what I was talking about. I can see that you don’t really need any of us, do you? No, it sounded wrong, maybe not everyone but you don’t really need me at the moment, do you?! Your pride doesn’t even let you rely on me,” Hyungwon said a little bit bitterly. "I thought we finally got close to each other. Why do I feel so alone in our friendship recently? I also have feelings and can get hurt by your blatant ways of ignoring and avoiding me."

-…

-Oh well, I will go ahead. I can tell you aren’t going to talk so I will finish my monologue here.

He saw Hyungwon walking at a fast pace and opening the gate, disappearing behind it. Changkyun was standing still, glued to the spot for at least a minute.

***

Changkyun woke up with a start in the middle of the night. His body felt sticky, the head was spinning around and he felt extremely thirsty. He exited his room, the house was completely still. He went to the kitchen and drank two glasses of water in one go. He noticed a small paper bag in the left corner of his eye. He could tell it was cold medicine. For a second he contemplated whether he should take it but decided not to. He poured another glass of water and headed towards the living room. It was dark and chilly; the balcony door was wide open. He wanted to close it when he noticed someone sitting in the chair. It was Hyungwon, he was wrapped in a blanket sipping on wine. He wanted to escape unnoticed but it was too late, Hyungwon turned around and was dead staring at him now.

-“You are awake,” he mumbled with a small smile.

Changkyun couldn’t see his face well but he could tell Hyungwon was tipsy.

-Yeah, why are you drinking alone at this time?

-“Can’t I? Just felt like it,” he moved to his original position.

-Can I sit down?

-Why do you ask? Be my guest.

-Can I have one as well?

Hyungwon didn’t reply.

Changkyun finished his water and poured half of the glass.

-You could take a glass wine, you know?

-Whatever.

They’ve been sitting the whole time without saying a word. The bottle was gone without them noticing it. It almost came to Hyungwon as a surprise when he lifted a bottle to pour him another glass but it was empty. He sighed.

-I will get myself another one. Will you stay?

-“…yeah,” Changkyun softly replied.

-Alright, but let’s go inside. It’s getting cold and you’re sick.

Changkyun was switching between channels in the living room when Hyungwon came with another bottle and two clean wine glasses. His face was even pinker. He plopped on the sofa next to Changkyun sighing hard.

They finished another glass before Hyungwon broke the silence, his speech was a little slurred but he was still in his right mind.

-How do you feel?

-F-fine.

Changkyun was getting drunk as well.

-Why did you drink if you have a fever?

-Why do you care, Hyungwon? Can’t we just enjoy the wine without you drilling me?

Changkyun regretted saying it out loud and he knew Hyungwon will tell him off.

-You know, after all these years, all of you have seen me fall millions of times. Nevertheless, I never felt alone. Each and every time you guys lead me on the right track. You, on the other hand…

-Hyungwon

-“No, let me finish. I don’t judge you. That’s just how I feel. Everyone makes mistakes, Changkyun. I love you and it pains me to see you struggle yourself. I wish I could save you from your inner demons but you don’t listen to me. I wish you talked to someone who you can open up to,” Hyungwon finished as he was looking at his half-empty glass, swaying liquid both sides.

“Even though you still don’t know my heart  
Even though you will brush past me in the end…” was quietly playing on the background.

Changkyun was trying to find the right words but before he could do so Hyungwon quietly stood up and was already in the doors of the living room. He quietly said before heading to his room

-“Drink the medicine. In the end, it was meant for you,” he mumbled drunkenly and left.

It was almost noon when Changkyun woke up, he had a mild hangover but signs of the cold were slowly fading away. He took a shower and headed to the kitchen, he still didn’t find the right words for Hyungwon’s speech yesterday. He was trying to think fast of something when he saw Jooheon, Wonho, and Shownu having breakfast or maybe lunch, Changkyun wasn’t sure.

-“Yo,” his voice is hoarse.

-“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Wonho said without turning his head from his plate.

-“When did you go to bed? You look beat.” Shownu said chuckling.

-I don’t know. It was late.

-“Do you have a hangover? Or was it Hyungwon who did most of the drinking?” Wonho asked now looking at Changkyun.

-Umm, a little bit.

Wonho and the rest laughed.

-“Do you want an aspirin?” Jooheon asked. “Hyungwon looked terrible. He said he had time for two hours of sleep but he started to finally doze off when it was time to wake up.”

-Why? It’s not like he had to go anywhere.

Shownu looked at him in surprise.

-“Changkyun, Hyungwon left to China for a week. He has a DJ contest. You should start listening to what people have to say.” He laughed with a snort.

-Did he leave?

-“Yeah. An hour or so ago” answered Wonho.

-And no one sent him off?

-Min did, he should be back soon though.

Changkyun nodded, after he went to make a cup of coffee and went to sit in the living room. Wonho followed him and sat next to him.

-“You know, I am sorry for earlier. I wasn’t in the mood and I kind of snapped at you. I am sorry I didn’t apologize earlier.” Changkyun said slowly sipping on his coffee.

-“It is okay, I don’t hold grudges unlike Jooheon but I do get easily upset. Hyungwon consoled me though, you don’t have to worry” Said carefully Wonho. He seemed to mull something in his mind before he finally said.

-Hyungwon said you caught a cold but even after him asking you to request someone for help you didn’t. You can be selfish sometimes, you know? I am sorry for not realizing it earlier; I don’t want you to think we do not care. I want you to rely on us more.

-“I do,” came a simple reply.

-“You do but not when it comes to something deep.” Wonho was rolling his eyes, he wasn’t sure he used the right expression.

-You know what I mean, right?

-Yeah.

-I always thought you were extremely close to Jooheon and Hyungwon. Jooheon has been busy taking care of cats recently but Hyungwon, it seems like you are cautious of him. 

Changkyun swore in his mind. “Am I that transparent? It will be over when my intentions come to light.”

-I want to ask you something, hyung.

-Sure.

-When you confessed to Hyungwon. How did it feel to be rejected? 

He peeked at Wonho and could see his face losing color, his smile disappeared as well. 

-“I am sorry, I didn’t want to make you upset. Forget about it.” Changkyun said fast.

-No, it’s okay. Well, I don’t know what you expect me to say. It was painful, it still is. How long has it been? Almost two years?

-“Y-yeah, something like that,” Changkyun said unsurely. 

-I fell in love with him on my own accord; I confessed out of my selfishness and got rejected in the end. I knew it was coming but a tiny bit of me hoped he would return them. It wasn’t the case. It hurt, I was brokenhearted but it was a natural cause. I still have feelings for him but they are different now, the pain…it’s not completely gone, but it hurts in a different way. You know? I cannot be more thankful to Hyungwon. I thought me confessing to him would ruin our relationship, in the end, it made us even closer. He himself helped me get over him,” Wonho laughed. 

-“For a long time, I felt really bad that I confessed to him. It was extremely selfish of me. I never dared to start this topic on my own. However, one day when I was extremely awkward Hyungwon just simply said it. I don’t even remember what we talked about that day. But what I remember is “Wonho, I don’t know what’s going on inside that head of yours, but I rather you counted your protein bars or something that makes you profoundly happy. Don’t dwell on something that had happened. If you’re still thinking you made a mistake by confessing to me you are completely wrong. I am more than happy you finally opened up to me. I am really sorry I cannot return them though.” I cried buckets afterward, but I was finally able to start moving on. It was a huge relief.

-“I never thought you would be interested in this story,” said Wonho scratching his back of the head.

-Yeah, I don’t know why I asked you as well.

-“Well, you don’t have to tell me why or what. Take your time, we are always near you. Just don’t hurt his feelings, please. Hyungwon is not the strongest in terms of physics but I don’t know a person having a stronger mindset than he is,” Wonho thought for a second “Well, maybe Joo is stronger, but only because you have to find someone as stubborn as he is.” 

Wonho moved closer to Changkyun and kissed him on a forehead leaving Changkyun in awe. Wonho stood up and smiled

-“Hyungwon asked me to give you a kiss; you looked gloomy to him yesterday.” And then he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

***

Hyungwon was strolling through Bejing. The city was humongous and beyond busy. He was in the middle of shopping for members' gifts. He always thought it is such a shame, they tend to travel due to schedule but they never really have free time to themselves. He already bought small presents for most of the guys, there were Wonho, Shownu, and Changkyun left. He thought Wonho and Shownu won’t be that hard of a deal, get them some good food and they will be nice to him at least for a week, Changkyun was a different case tho. He knew Changkyun’s tastes, at least that’s what he thought but nevertheless, he is one of the hardest if not the hardest to pick a present for. Hyungwon thought he will be more than glad about anything he will bring him, but just that didn’t meet Hyungwon’s expectations. He wanted to make him happy because of the recent events.

Hyungwon started to think he was too harsh on him. He did point out Changkyun is not honest with his own feelings. Maybe he did go over the board. On the other hand, he didn’t want him to let off the hook, he knows all too well when feelings are bottled up. It’s painful both ways. One party is suffocating from all the unsaid while the other one from being in the dark. He didn’t want things to be like this. He understands they are not his real family, but he hopes their relationship is more than just a piece of paper. 

***

Hyungwon’s trip prolonged for another week. He worked pretty hard and even though it was fun he was glad he was coming back home.

It was a little bit after 5 am when he opened the door of the house, pushing his 2 suitcases with him. “What the hell did I buy for it to be so heavy,” he thought, lids getting heavier and heavier. He took his shoes off and went straight for a hot shower, he loved traveling but one thing was always getting on the nerves, he felt extremely dirty. It didn’t matter if it was a 3 or 12-hour trip. The feeling of dirtiness appeared as soon as he entered the airport. 

After a hot shower, he felt alive. He was thinking whether he wanted a glass of water before hitting the bed when he noticed someone going down the stairs. A really stupid idea crossed his mind. He hid behind the fridge, pushing the kitchen door towards him making him unnoticed. It was Changkyun. Now he didn’t know if it was the right moment for a prank. He didn’t want to try his luck, so he just opened the door and simply said Hi.

Changkyun jumped in surprise dropping a glass as a result. Some of the pieces cut Changkyun’s legs.

-“Shit,” Hyungwon almost yelled. “What have I done. Changkyun, are you alright? Does it hurt?

Changkyun just stared at Hyungwon who was turning all the lights in the kitchen and zooming on his legs. It took him seconds to register who was in front of him. 

-Hyungwon, you’re back.

-“Jeez, yes I am but damn, you’re bleeding. I am so sorry, baby. Sit down, I will bring a first aid kit” as he stomped out the kitchen.

Hyungwon was in the middle of disinfecting his cuts when Changkyun said.

-I thought the flight was canceled.

-I thought so too, but in the end, they just pushed the time.

-How was it?

-It was good. How have you been?

-I missed you.

-“I missed you too,” Hyungwon smiled to himself.

-I am sorry once again, I should have thought it better.

-“It’s ok, no big deal. Ok, I think I will go to bed, goodnight Hyungwon.” He was about to leave when Hyungwon spoke.

-Do you want to sleep together tonight? Well, technically morning. We haven’t done so in a while,” he said yawning.

Changkyun looked at the guy, if only he knew what kinds of feelings he stirs with his words.

-Sure, let’s go.

Hyungwon smiled and ran to Changkyun wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Changkyun woke up around 10, Hyungwon was hugging him from behind and slowly breathing, his hair covering his eyes. “What are you so handsome for,” he thought to himself. “I need to tell him soon.”

It’s no surprise Hyungwon woke up when it was already evening. He walked down in his pajamas, his hair a bird’s nest. Weirdly enough it was very quiet. He poked his head around the rooms when he finally saw Changkyun on the balcony.

-Where is everyone else?

-Wonho and Shownu went to eat, Min is probably playing games in the nearest café, Joo is butlering his cats and Kihyun..actually I don’t know where he is.

Hyungwon laughed.

-I brought you a present, do you want to see?

Changkyun perked up.

-Y-yeah! 

-Wait a second.

Hyungwon briskly left and as briskly came back.

-“Here, I hope you enjoy it.” He smirked.

-“Seriously, Simba wrapping?” Changkyun rolled his eyes.

-Why? It’s cute, open up.

Chankyun tore the wrapping and almost choked on brand written on a box. “Versace”

-“Hyungwon”, he looked up “you do know my birthday is half a year apart?!”

-“Yes, yes of course. Open that damn box, I want to know if you like it.” Hyungwon said impatiently.

Changkyun opened the box and took the present out. It was a pendant. 

-“It’s beautiful,” mumbled Changkyung playing with it in the hands.

-“You like it, right?” smirked Hyungwon “it took me ages to find something for you but I am proud I found it. As soon as I saw it, it screamed your name,” Hyungwon said still smiling.

-Thanks, yeah, I really really like it.

-Okie Dokie, I am getting hungry. Do you want to grab some food with me?

-Alright.

***

After the meal, they decided to walk by the river. The sunset was beautiful, crimson, a beautiful color.

“Now or never,” he thought to himself.

-Hyungwon

-Yeah?

-I need to tell you.

-“Yeah? I am listening,” he was watching the river.

-Say you won’t hate me for what I am going to say.

Hyungwon tensed and looked straight at Changkyun. 

-Hate? I would never…

-"Just promise you won’t ignore my existence. Please.” He whispered nearly inaudible.

-Baby, what’s wrong? Of course, I won’t hate you. Come, let’s take a seat, tell me what’s troubling you.

They sat on the grass, Changkyun was looking somewhere at the horizon while Hyungwon’s eyes were fixed on Changkyun. He was impatient.

-So? What’s up?

Changkyun stayed still for a minute, then sighed. 

-"Hyungwon, I love you.” He said in a way as if someone shot him.

-Yeah? I love you too. So, what’s the problem?

-“No, Hyungwon you don’t understand. I love you, I am confessing to you right now.” He looked up at Hyungwon, guilty. All he could read on Hyungwon’s face is Surprise.

-“I am sorry I am doing this to you but I couldn’t keep it inside anymore. I want you to reject me properly and let me move on,” he was picking on the grass nervously.

It was still for a while. The wind was getting stronger and Changkyun tried to fix his hair and take a small peek at Hyungwon. He was staring at Changkyun, biting his nail, eyes wild. He spoke when their eyes met

-Since when?

-“I don’t remember maybe a year, maybe more” He shrugged. 

Hyungwon brushed his hair back and came closer to Changkyun, he flinched.

-Come, don’t be afraid.

And as soon as Hyungwon hugged him, tears started falling down Changkyun’s cheeks.

-"I am so sorry, baby. I love you so much but I cannot return your feelings. You are my family,” Hyungwon was whispering to his ear.

-I am sorry, I am so sorry, Hyungwon. I don’t know how it happened.

-Shh… don't be, it is okay. We will work it out. Just take your time for now.

Changkyun was sobbing for a long time before his hysteria calmed down. He looked up at Hyungwon who was softly smiling at him, but he could tell his eyes were sad. He made Hyungwon miserable. He hated himself.

-“Come, let’s go home for today,” said Hyungwon tugging Changkyun by the wrist.

They didn’t say a word through the rest of the trip. Hyungwon was walking a little bit in the front while Changkyun was tagging right behind, Hyungwon holding his hand tightly, stroking his hand with a thumb from time to time. 

-He hated himself even more. He hated the uncomfortable position he put Hyungwon into. He remembered Wonho’s words, he realized the full weight of them.

***

As soon as they entered the rest of the members were home. Shownu and Kihyun were talking in the kitchen, Jooheon and Minhyuk were watching a movie and Wonho just poked his head out from the room he turned into a gym. 

He said his Hi’s and excused them saying Changklyun was sick, briskly tugged him upstairs.

Maybe half an hour later Hyungwon went down to get some water, Wonho was cooking ramen.

-“Hey,” said Hyungwon quietly.

-Did something happen?

-Is he really sick? Maybe we better go to the hospital?

-“No, it is okay. It’s not something hospital can help with.” He brokenly smiled.

Wonho raised an eyebrow.

-What?

-"When he will feel better, please talk to him.” Hyungwon’s expression is miserable “I guess you will know how to help him out,” he silently turned around and went upstairs.

-“Holy shit, no way in hell.” Wonho’s expression changing drastically by the realization of a situation.

Changkyun was curled in a fetus position under the covers when Hyungwon came back. 

-You don’t have to stay. Thank you, I feel better. I just need to sleep it off.

-I will stay here.

-“No,” Changkyun almost shouted.

-Why not?

-Because you cannot. Aren’t you afraid?

-Of what?

-Hyungwon I understand you’re trying your best but I confessed to you 3 hours ago. Have some mercy, don’t you think us sleeping in the same bed is not an option anymore? He said on the verge of tears.

Instead of leaving, Hyungwon just laid down hugging Changkyun tucked in the covers.

-“I don’t mind you thinking about it. I am sorry I cannot return it. I really am, Changkyun.” Hyungwon’s voice was low and husky, he sounded as if he just woke up.

Changkyun lost the count of the times Hyungwon apologized before he finally fell asleep. 

As soon as Hyungwon realized Changkyun was dreaming he gave a sigh of relief "He finally found his inner voice," and slowly headed towards the Dreamland.

Changkyun woke up to Hyungwon breathing in his neck. He slowly turned around and stared at his face for a while, different thoughts running through his mind.

-"Chae Hyungwon, why are you so kind to me? I kinda expected you lowkey to despise me but”, his gaze stopped on his lips. “…but I think this is not the case,” he moved closer and gently kissed him on the lips, it was just a second long.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Hyungwon groaned and put his arm around Changkyun “I love you too, please need sleep,” he mumbled.

Changkyun stared at him for another minute before falling asleep again.

-Yeah, I will be alright.

~The End~


End file.
